birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
BrantSteele Big Brother Simulator
The BrantSteele Big Brother Simulator is a simulator BT Productions enjoys using. Basic Info Users of this simulator can decide which season to simulate and can replace the default cast with a custom cast. Popularity and relationships can be adjusted. Depending on the season, alliances and events can also be adjusted. BT Productions Version BT Productions likes to use Big Brother 1, since it is simple and has custom events. BT Productions has her own custom events, but the house meeting events are disabled (since they apparently cannot be submitted normally). She also has the maximum cast option on at all times. Custom Events These are the custom events BT Productions added. It was later confirmed that the max number of custom events in a Big Brother simulation is 100, so the events will stop being added at some point. With 21 default events already in the simulator, this means that BT Productions can use a maximum of 79 custom events. Depression This occurs when a character has low popularity. The character's relationships begin to suffer. Nothing happens to popularity. Code Player1 is so depressed over his/her unpopularity that his/her relationships begin to suffer. Desperate Measures This occurs when a character has low popularity. The character's actions change that popularity for the better. Nothing happens to the relationships. Code Player1 completes many tasks in a desperate attempt to regain popularity. Yaoi Moment Two male characters who have a positive enough relationship have sex, causing said relationship to spike sky high. Code Player1 and Player2 have yaoi sex. Yuri Moment Two female characters who have a positive enough relationship have sex, causing said relationship to spike sky high. Code Player1 and Player2 have yuri sex. Minor Disagreement This event is like the one found on the Total Drama Simulator. It causes two characters' relationship to drop, though this drop is mild. Code Player1 and Player2 have a minor disagreement. Friends No More Based off of the GoAnimate videos. It can only happen between a relationship zone that is defined as friends, and the event causes the relationship to suffer beyond repair. Code Player1 and Player2 are not friends anymore. Kiss Similar to Yaoi Moment and Yuri Moment, except this can happen to any two characters regardless of gender. Code Player1 and Player2 seal their relationship with a kiss. Faked Injury The character fakes an injury to improve relationships with other characters. Nothing happens to popularity. Code Player1 fakes an injury to gain sympathy from the other houseguests. Task Screw-Up The character screws up a task. Popularity and relationships suffer. A more severe version of the tantrum event found below. Code Player1 screws up a task at the last moment and gets punished. Sweet Love Similar to the yaoi, yuri, and kiss events, except this can happen to any two characters regardless of their current relationship. Code Player1 and Player2 put aside their differences and make sweet love. Major Fight This event is like the one found on the Total Drama Simulator. It causes two characters' relationship to drop big time. Code Player1 and Player2 have a major fight. Small Fight Total Drama Simulator event. It causes a relationship to drop moderately. Code Player1 and Player2 have a small fight. Tantrum A character throws a tantrum. This causes a drop in popularity and relationships, with popularity taking the bigger blow since a second character can still comfort the tantrum-ridden character. Code Player1 throws a tantrum. Violent Tantrum A more severe version of the normal tantrum event. Code Player1 throws an incredibly violent tantrum. Pregnancy Announcement A female character announces that she is pregnant. Popularity spikes, while relationships also get an increase. Code Player1 holds a house meeting and suddenly announces that she is pregnant. Category:Browse Category:BrantSteele